Żniwiarze
Żniwiarze, nazywani także Starymi Maszynami, są niezwykle wysoko rozwiniętą syntetyczno-organiczną rasą, której przedstawiciele przypominają duże statki kosmiczne. Żniwiarze przebywają w pustej i pozbawionej gwiazd mrocznej przestrzeni rozciągającej się pomiędzy galaktykami. Przebywają tam w hibernacji przez tysiące lat do czasu aż wydadzą sygnał, który rozpoczyna nowy cykl. Ich pochodzenie jest nieznane. Opis Chociaż istoty organiczne nazywają ich Żniwiarzami, co zapoczątkowali wymarli już Proteanie, oni sami uważają, że nie jest to istotne. To oni wybudowali Cytadelę oraz sieć Przekaźników Masy. Każda nowopowstała organiczna cywilizacja uzyskuje swoją technologie bazując na artefaktach poprzedniej, dzięki czemu jest w stanie korzystać z Przekaźników Masy i rozwijać się, dokładnie tak jak chcą tego Żniwiarze. Pozwala im to na przeprowadzanie kolejnego cyklu, podczas którego niszczą wszystkie odpowiednio rozwinięte rasy w całej galaktyce, i tak przez niezliczone miliony lat. Budowa Bazując na Suwerenie, pierwszym napotkanym Żniwiarzu, daje się zauważyć bezpośrednie podobieństwo do Mątw (mięczaków z gromady głowonogów), dzięki kształcie ich kadłuba oraz masywnym „mackom” umieszczonym na ich froncie oraz sześciu nogom wystającym z ich ciała. Daje się zauważyć jednak różnicę między przedstawionymi dotychczas Żniwiarzami. Niektórzy zdają się wyglądem bardziej przypominać chrząszcze, czy posiadają różną ilość świecących „oczu” (Zwiastun). Źródłem tych różnic w budowie, rozmiarze oraz innych elementach jest najprawdopodobniej ich metoda reprodukcji, która polega na przerobieniu porwanych przedstawicieli danego gatunku na „pastę”, którą wykorzystują do stworzenia kolejnego Żniwiarza. Każdy z nich posiada cechy gatunku, z którego został utworzony. Najprawdopodobniej to właśnie na kształt Suwerena zostały zaprojektowane statki heretyków, którzy odcięli się od gethów czcząc Żniwiarzy jako bogów. Pole stopy żniwiarza wynosi tyle, że mógłby rozdeptać Czaplinek!!! Indoktrynacja Żniwiarze posiadają niespotykaną zdolność wywierania wpływu na umysł istot organicznych zwaną indoktrynacją. Jeżeli dowolna istota inteligentna znajdzie się w zasięgu Żniwiarza na odpowiednio długi czas, staje się ona wtedy coraz bardziej uległa jego sugestiom, aż w końcu nie jest w stanie myśleć samodzielnie a jedynie wykonywać bezmyślnie jego rozkazy. Żniwiarze potrafią także, przynajmniej częściowo, spowolnić ten proces, dzięki czemu zachowują użyteczność swojej ofiary, którą mogą wykorzystać do swoich celów; takim przykładem może być turiańskie Widmo, Saren, który pomógł Suwerenowi dostać się do Cytadeli. Jedynie istoty o ogromnej sile umysłu jak Matki asari, są w stanie (jednak tylko na chwilę) opierać się indoktrynacji. Technologia Nawet bez indoktrynacji Żniwiarze to potężne statki posługujące się niszczycielską technologią. Moc jaką dysponował Suweren była niespotykana w całej Drodze Mlecznej. s Każda z jego macek wyposażona była w potężne działo magnetohydrodynamiczne, które wysyłało strumień ciekłego metalu z prędkością ułamka prędkości światła zdolny do przebicia się przez bariery i pancerz nawet największych pancerników. /s Każdy Żniwiarz wyposażony jest w TAKIE działo, które jednym strzałem zniszczyło by Ziemię!!! Wystarczy jedno uuuu... BWWWWW PDŻSZSZ BYŚMY NIE MIELI GDZIE MIESZKAĆ! Jego bariery kinetyczne były w stanie odpierać masywny ostrzał nawet całej całej floty przez długi czas. Pomimo tego, że są niezwykle zaawansowanymi, inteligentnymi maszynami są mają oni możliwość transportowania załogi, którą wykorzystują zapewne do rozpowszechniania po podbitych planetach swoich zindoktrynowanych niewolników, którzy szukają ocalałych. Spekulacje zawarte w Leksykonie gry sugerują, że każdy ze Żniwiarzy masywnym rdzeniem pierwiastka zero, który w połączeniu z ogromnymi ilościami energii jakimi dysponuje, pozwala im na tworzenie niezwykle potężnych pól efektu masy umożliwiających im lądowanie na planetach. Pomimo tego Żniwiarze nie są niezniszczalni. Gdy między cyklami przechodzą w stan hibernacji są osłabieni. Uciekając do mrocznej przestrzeni upewniają się, że nie zostaną przez przypadek odkryci i zniszczeni w trakcie oczekiwania aż ich Strażnik otworzy Przekaźnik Masy Cytadeli. Skoncentrowany ogień floty istot organicznych potrafi zniszczyć jednego z nich, nawet jeżeli jest w pełni mocy – tak jak to było z Suwerenem. Oprócz potężnej siły ognia i indoktrynacji, Żniwiarze są zdolne do wysyłania utworzonych przez nie z istot organicznych Zombie. Zombie to agresywne, bezmyślne istoty, które zostały utworzone z istot organicznych wskutek ich ekspozycji na technologię Żniwiarzy jak np. Smocze Zęby, które sprawiają, że tkanka organiczna zostaje wchłaniana i zastępowana tkanką syntetyczną. Historia Cykl wyniszczenia Z przyczyn obecnie nieznanych, Żniwiarze niszczą rasy organiczne po czym wracają w raz z ich technologią i surowcami do mrocznej przestrzeni. Nie pozostawiają oni żadnych dowodów na swoje istnienie czy udział w wymarciu poprzednich cywilizacji – tylko ich zniszczone i opuszczone ruiny. Jednak możliwe jest, że wykorzystują oni zniewolone istoty organiczne do tworzenia kolejnych Żniwiarzy, czego przykładem jest Ludzki Żniwiarz. Pułapka utworzona przez Żniwiarzy jest prosta: inteligentne istoty utworzą napęd nadświetlny ale nadal będą ograniczone przez jego szybkość. Pozostawiając sieć Przekaźników Masy pozwalającej na błyskawiczną podróż przez całą galaktykę, która prowadzi do imponującej Cytadeli, Żniwiarze upewniają się, że będzie ona sercem galaktycznej cywilizacji. Ponadto Suweren wyjaśnił, że sieć Przekaźników Masy sprowadza istoty myślące na z góry ustaloną ścieżkę rozwoju, zwłaszcza broni i pancerza (oparte na pierwiastku zero). Najprawdopodobniej zabieg ten redukuje możliwość odkrycia przez nie alternatywnych ścieżek rozwoju, które doprowadziłyby do odkrycia bardziej zaawansowanej technologii, jak wyjaśnił Suweren, „Korzystając z Przekaźników Masy wasza cywilizacja rozwija się tak jak tego chcemy”. Inna możliwość zakłada, że skoro Żniwiarze zabierają ze sobą technologię i surowce podbitych organicznych ras, wprowadzenie technologii opartej na efekcie masy (z której Żniwiarze sami korzystają) zapewnia to, że rozwijać one będą technologie, które mogą być przydatne dla Żniwiarzy w kolejnych cyklach. Gdy już inteligentne rasy osiądą na Cytadeli z pomocą opiekunów, organicznej rasy utworzonej lub zniewolonej przez Żniwiarzy, w celu zarządzania Cytadelą bez ujawniania jej sekretów, Strażnik wysyła sygnał, który nakazuje opiekunom przygotowanie i uruchomienie ukrytego Przekaźnika Masy Cytadeli. Dzięki temu przejście z mrocznej przestrzeni do Cytadeli staje otworem. Gdy Przekaźnik Cytadeli zostaje aktywowany, flota Żniwiarzy przedostaje się do galaktyki i zabija wszystkich liderów przebywających w niej oraz pobiera informację dotyczące zamieszkałych układów zanim zaczyna swoje właściwe żniwa. Ponieważ Żniwiarze przybywają dokładnie w miejsce gdzie upewnili się, że będzie ono centrum galaktycznej polityki, informacji i finansów, mogą zniszczyć obronę jeszcze zanim cywilizacje Cytadeli zorientują się, że są atakowane. Cytadela zapewnia im także dostęp do sieci Przekaźników Masy i łączności, które mogą wyłączyć odcinając każdy układ od pozostałych. Dzięki zgromadzonym na Cytadeli informacjom dotyczącym każdego układu, każdej zamieszkanej planety, Żniwiarze mogą rozpocząć właściwe żniwa, które polegają na podbijaniu i plądrowaniu każdej zamieszkanej planety i indoktrynowaniu jej mieszkańców zamieniając ich w posłuszne sługi oraz uśpionych agentów. Żniwa, których dokonują mogą być także częścią ich metody reprodukcji, która polega na tym, że w trakcie każdego cyklu, podczas którego zniszczone zostają cywilizacje wszystkich inteligentnych ras, z esencji jednej powstaje nowy Żniwiarz. Gdy żniwa zostają zakończone, Żniwiarze zacierają ślady swojego istnienia i udają się z powrotem do mrocznej przestrzeni co kończy cykl. Strażnik Jedynym żywym Żniwiarzem, który ukazał się jakiejkolwiek żywej istocie po upadku protean był Suweren (gethy znały go jako „Nazarę”). Był to ogromny pancernik, kilkakrotnie większy od jakichkolwiek znanych statków – nawet największego okrętu floty Cytadeli, Destiny Ascension. Na początku przez tych, którzy go napotkali był postrzegany jako statek flagowy Sarena Arteriusa. Suweren służył jako środek transportu dla Sarena i towarzyszących mu gethów – jednak po pewnym czasie komandor Shepard odkrył, że Suweren i jemu pochodni stali za wyniszczeniem protean. Saren rozpoczął swoje poszukiwania Suwerena pod koniec powieści Mass Effect: Objawienie korzystając z wyników badań przeprowadzonych przez Dr. Shu Qian, odnajdując go ostatecznie w okolicach Mgławicy Perseusza. Kontratak protean Po zakończeniu ostatniego cyklu, którego wynikiem było wymazanie z galaktyki imperium protean, zespół elitarnych proteańskich naukowców ukrytych na Illos przetrwał okres ludobójstwa. Odkrycie tego co łączy Żniwiarzy, Cytadelę i opiekunów zajęło im całe dekady, jednak ich odkrycie dało im klucz do zatrzymania cyklu raz na zawsze. Wtedy to proteanie byli jedyną przemierzającą przestrzeń kosmiczną inteligentną rasą, która byłaby na tyle zaawansowana żeby zwrócić uwagę Żniwiarzy. Choć zostali podbici i zniszczeni, postanowili spróbować ocalić inne inteligentne rasy, których ewolucję obserwowali, w tym ludzi i hanarów, przed podobnym losem. Proteanie utworzyli plan, który pozwoliłby im ostrzec przed nieuniknionym atakiem ze strony Żniwiarzy kolejne generacje zdolnych do podróży kosmicznych istot organicznych. Plan ten opierał się na fakcie, że opiekunowie ewoluowali i teraz odpowiadają jedynie na sygnał Cytadeli. Jak zostało wspomniane wcześniej, Strażnik wysyła sygnał do Cytadeli, która następnie przekazuje opiekunom aby ci otworzyli Przekaźnik Masy co daje początek inwazji Żniwiarzy. Jednak proteańscy naukowcy skorzystali z, utworzonego w efekcie inżynierii wstecznej, prototypowego Przekaźnika Masy zwanego Kanałem, który prowadził do Cytadeli dzięki czemu udało im się zmienić sygnał Cytadeli. Gdy Suweren zdecydował, że czas ponownie rozpocząć cykl, opiekunowie zignorowali jego rozkaz. Fakt ten bardzo skomplikował Suwerenowi zadanie. W celu uwolnienia swoich braci z mrocznej przestrzeni, musiał znaleźć sposób na ręczne uruchomienie Przekaźnika Masy z wnętrza Cytadeli. Podczas gdy Żniwiarze niewątpliwie są istotami wykazującymi się przerażającą mocą i okrucieństwem, pojedynczy Żniwiarz nie byłby w stanie przetrwać oporu połączonych sił flot ras Cytadeli w bezpośrednim ataku. Musiał znaleźć agenta, który doprowadziłby go do Kanału. Tym agentem został Saren, który był w stanie zrozumieć wizje przekazane mu przez Przekaźniki Protean. Wraz z flotą gethów, Suweren przeprowadził całkowitą inwazję na Cytadelę, niemalże wyniszczając całą stacjonującą tam flotę. Na szczęście Saren został powstrzymany przez komandora Sheparda i jego towarzyszy, a Suweren zniszczony. Dopiero okaże się na jak długo powrót Żniwiarzy został odłożony. Shepard wiedział o flocie Żniwiarzy, która pomimo przebywania w stanie hibernacji i uśpienia, nadal znajduje się w mrocznej przestrzeni i ślubował znaleźć sposób aby ich powstrzymać. Żniwiarze i Zbieracze Po tym jak komandor Shepard pokonał Suwerena i służącemu mu Sarena, Zbieracze zaczęli atakować ludzkie kolonie i uprowadzać ich populację. Organizacja Cerberus po ustaleniu, że to Żniwiarze za tym stoją postanowiła zwerbować komandora Sheparda, który pokrzyżowałby im plany i zapobiegł zagrożeniuz ich strony względem ludzkości. Częściowo z tego powodu, że ludzie to rasa o dużej różnorodności genetycznej i dlatego, że to oni pokonali Suwerena, było to wystarczająco dużo aby zwrócić uwagę Żniwiarzy. Z czasem Shepard odkrył niepokojące fakty dotyczące powiązań pomiędzy Żniwiarzami i Zbieraczami. Jak się okazało, Zbieracze dawniej byli proteanami, którzy zostali złapani przez Żniwiarzy i genetycznie zmodyfikowani tak aby zaspokajali ich potrzeby. Zbieracze pracowali pod bezpośrednim nadzorem Zwiastuna – Żniwiarza, który wydał im rozkaz porywania ludzkich kolonistów w Układach Terminusa. Byli oni następnie transportowani do Bazy Zbieraczy, gdzie przetwarzano ich na materię organiczną, która służyła do budowy nowego Żniwiarza, który miał przybrać ludzką formę. EDI spekulowała, że jest to ich odpowiednik reprodukcji. Gdy został on odkryty przez komandora Sheparda okazało się, że to dopiero larwa Ludzkiego Żniwiarza, która składała się z czaszki, ramion i klatki piersiowej jak u człowieka, lecz z kręgosłupem i tułowiem nadal w trakcie budowy. EDI ujawniła, że do tamtej pory do jego budowy wykorzystano dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Komandor był jednak w stanie przerwać proces budowy i zniszczyć go. Po zniszczeniu Ludzkiego Żniwiarza i pokonaniu Zbieraczy, Żniwiarze utracili szansę wykorzystania Przekaźnika Masy Cytadeli do szybkiego powrotu do galaktyki. Zwiastun oraz pozostali Żniwiarze wybudzili się z hibernacji i rozpoczęli długą podróż w kierunku Drogi Mlecznej. Zdeptanie Czaplinka W 2011 roku żniwiarze zdeptały Czaplinek. Było to zapowiadane przez proroka Pawła Tomkowskiego, lecz nikt nie wierzył w to sądząc, że to zwykłe fantazje Pawła. Okazało się jednak, że prorok jest związany jakoś ze żniwiarzami. Po widowiskowym zniszczeniu Czaplinka Paweł przejął kontrolę nad jednym ze żniwiarzy i wmontował do niego wraz ze swoim wujkiem działo na bomby atomowe. Od tego czasu Pawełek najeżdża różne planety, podbija imperia i niszczy. Historia Pawła Tomkowskiego Paweł "Angand" Tomkowski był normalnym chłopcem z dużymi ambicjami, który kochał kosmos. Gdy Komandor Shepard zniszczył ludzkiego Żniwiarza, Paweł zapragnął być jak ów marine, ale był mózgowcem podobnie jak jego wujek, Maciuś(prawdziwe nazwisko nie było nikomu znane). Okazja by poznać Żniwiarzy nadarzyła się szybko, gdyż pewien przedstawiciel syntetycznego gatunku zgubił się ze swojej gromady i nadleciał nad Czaplinek, który postanowił zdeptać. Szybko wywiązała się regularna walka. Żniwiarz deptał bez przerwy małe miasteczko powodując ogromne straty. Ludzie ginęli w męczarniach, co jeszcze bardzo napawało Pawełka radością. Zadzwonił on do swojego wujka i razem, używając najnowocześniejszej technologii, przejęli Żniwiarzami za jego pomocą dodeptali Czaplinek. Dalsza historią znajduje się dział wyżej. Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rasy poza Cytadeli Kategoria:Żniwiarze